


Jokes and New Friends (Child!Blonde!MC/Reader x Child!707)

by Late_Nights_In_Devildom



Series: Mystic Messenger One-Shots [17]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_Nights_In_Devildom/pseuds/Late_Nights_In_Devildom
Summary: A one-shot about Blonde!MC meeting 707 in elementary school :)
Relationships: 707 & Blond MC, 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Series: Mystic Messenger One-Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1171379
Kudos: 27





	Jokes and New Friends (Child!Blonde!MC/Reader x Child!707)

Never in his tiny 8 year old life did Saeyoung Choi think he would be able to go to school. His mother, if you can even call her that, would barely even let him step foot out of the house unless the reason was for one of her own selfish needs. So, the fact that Saeyoung is allowed out and around people his age for more than an hour or two is a dream come true. He could only wish that his younger twin brother, Saeran, could be here too. 

Staring up at the tall and intimidating looking building, the young red head gulps audible and thickly, nerves taking over his body as his legs tremble slightly. Now that he thinks about it, while it is new and exciting, experiencing something all new to him is also quite scary. Kids his age have been in an actual school a few years longer than him, while he himself was “home schooled” for those years. These kids have got the way school works and the ‘do’s and 'don’t’s master by now, while he has no idea how school works! It’s also no help that he’s starting in the middle of the school year, so it’s gonna be hard to make friends when people already have their friends and enemies picked out.

School is harder and scarier than Saeyoung thought…

Nevertheless, Saeyoung pushes his thinned rimmed glasses (that are way too big) up the bridge of his nose and makes his way into the huge red bricked building, stopping at the principals office to let him know that he had arrived and to be shown where his class is.

“Ah, you must be Saeyoung Choi, right?” A middle aged man, in his mid to late 30’s, with dark brown hair greeted Saeyoung as he walked through the office door. Saeyoung nods, too scared to really talk to anyone just yet. The principal seems to catch on to the young boy’s nervousness and places a gentle hand on his back. “It’s alright, there’s no need to be scared. You’ll make many friends I promise you. Now, follow me son.”

Removing his hand from Saeyoung’s back, the principal walks over to the door and opens it, gesturing slightly for Saeyoung to out walk first. When Saeyoung leaves the small office, the friendly middle aged man starts to walk down the hall with Saeyoung following close behind, and just as the bell rings for class to officially start too.

Glancing around his surroundings, the sight of a couple classrooms comes to view. Some teachers had already started their lessons while others have yet to start, one classroom didn’t even have a teacher there just yet. After walking to the end of the long hallway, both males stop in front of a closed classroom door. A small rectangular gold plaque at the top of the door reads 'Ms. Min-Sun’ as well.

“Wait one moment okay, I’ll tell you when to come in” spoke the principal before knocking softly but firmly on the door. A moment later, the door opens to reveal a woman with chestnut brown hair that reaches just past her shoulders and honey coloured eyes, a warm but soft smile adorning her face.

“Why, hello Principal Song-Gi, is he here?” the, supposedly, homeroom teacher excitingly asks, happy to have a new student joining her class despite it being the middle of the year.

“Yes Ms. Min-Sun, this is Saeyoung Choi” Mr. Song-Gi introduces the two of them to each other then beckons the small red haired boy into the classroom. The teacher walks behind them and makes her way to the front of the room, catching the young students’s attention.

“Good morning class! Starting today there will be a new student in the class and I want you to treat him like you would anyone else in the classroom.” All eyes shift to Saeyoung, just now noticing the new and unfamiliar face in the room. “Go ahead and introduce yourself” Ms. Min-Sun adds. Clutching his backpack straps, Saeyoung looks around the room at all of his new classmates. As he’s looking around, his gold eyes land on a pair of electric blue eyes peering right back at him, her eyes filled with curiosity and wonder. It’s not everyday someone gets added to the class though, especially someone with bright red vermilion hair and glowing yellow-gold eyes.

Breath hitching at just the pure beauty that fills this pair of eyes, Saeyoung forgets all about needing to introduce himself, that is until the teacher gently nudges his shoulder. Squeaking out an apology, Saeyoung clears his throat. 

“My name is Saeyoung Choi, and… I hope we can be f-friends!” Oops, he stuttered, great first impression…

“Wonderful, there’s an empty desk beside (Y/N), you can sit there. (Y/N), sweetie, can you raise your hand for Saeyoung?” Looking around, Saeyoung’s gaze falls back to the person with blue eyes and sees that her hand is the one that’s raise high in the air.

Smiling, Saeyoung walks slowly down the rows of desks until he reaches the empty desk and sits down, placing his school bag under his chair but not before taking out a notebook and pencil.

By now the principal has already left the room and the teacher started the first lesson of the day, mathematics. Saeyoung, being the incredibly smart boy he is, ignored most of the lesson, instead opting to stare at the pretty girl sitting right beside him. Getting a better look now, the golden eyed boy trails his eyes over the girls features, from her pale skin to the bright, short shoulder length blonde hair set upon her head.

Wow… she’s just… so pretty…

As the boring lesson drags on, a slightly mischievous idea starts to form in Saeyoung’s mind, one that will surly leave a good impression on himself with (Y/N). Scribbling some words and numbers on a piece of paper then folding it in half, Saeyoung waits until Ms. Min-Sun isn’t facing the rows of desks before tossing the folded piece of paper onto the young girls desk.

Confused, (Y/N) places down her own pencil and glances at Saeyoung, a questioning look painted in her striking blue eyes, before turning her head back to the small paper. Picking it up and unfolding it, (Y/N) silently reads the written words to herself and when she’s done, she’s desperately trying to hold back fits of giggles. 

With the signs of a wide smile about to break out on his lips, Saeyoung internally does a happy dance and high fives himself, proud that he was able to do something funny and make a new, potential friend already smile.

Stopping momentarily to look back at the short blonde haired girl, Saeyoung’s stomach fills with tiny fluttering butterflies at the sight of (Y/N) picking her pencil back up, about to add her own thing to the small scrape of paper. Only seconds later is she done and then tosses it right back to him.

Opening the torn lined paper, an even bigger smile stretches across Saeyoung’s face, not believing what his eyes were clearly showing him. Turning his head in (Y/N)’s direction, Saeyoung eagerly nods and a smile of her own appears on her face, sparking electric blue eyes filling up with even more joy than before.

Tucking the small note into his backpack, both the blonde and vermilion turn back towards the front, eyes on the teacher but minds on each other and what each other wrote to the other.

“Why was 6 afraid of 7? Because 7 8 9!’ Hahaha! He’s so funny, I’ll have to ask later if he has any other good jokes when I’m getting to know him more.’

’'Wow, that was really funny! Hey, can we be friends? I’d love to get to know you more!’ She thought I was funny! She wants to be my friend!! Oh wow… just… wow…’

Maybe going to school wasn’t so bad after all…


End file.
